ironragefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood on the Snow
.]] "Blood on the Snow" is the special event for Christmas 2019, starting December 20 and running for three weeks. In it, you can fight in a special event campaign in normal and heroic modes, and use the rewards to decorate your base's Christmas tree to earn special rewards. For the official details, you can see the official post. Campaign The campaign contains a total of 19 areas. The first is unlocked, but the rest are locked and must be unlocked by paying either ice steel gears (sometimes also called "froststeel gears") or Klausbot power cells (sometimes also called "energy cells" or "powerslots"). You can unlock the areas in any order (especially useful to skip the areas that require power cells, because those are harder to get). Unlike a normal campaign, you can redo the missions to get more rewards, but you have to wait for a cooldown timer before you can attack the mission again. Beating a mission earns you some number of gears and a chest with Christmas ornaments (described below); most missions have a chance to also earn a power cell, although this chance is quite low. (If a mission has multiple types of chests as a reward, it is possible to get more than one, but this is rare.) If you don't have the necessary number of gears or power cells to unlock a level, you can also pay with gold, at the cost of 50 gold per missing gear or 150 gold per missing power cell. Because of the large amount of data in this table, the troops required and descriptions are listed separately below. The troop lineup for each battle and descriptions are as follows: * Distant line (3I, 3St, 3H, 2Sp, 2V, 1HM, 1Su): Commander, we've received disturbing news. We didn't heard back from a distant checkpoint based in the mountains for a long time so we sent an intelligence there. The checkpoint was destroyed, no survivors! But the most disturbing thing is that this checkpoint is accessible only by one bridge, and it could be simply blown up if the enemy appeared. No living creature can get there through the mountains the temperatures are low and the air is too thin. * Alarming news (4I, 4St, 2H, 1Sp, 1V, 1HM, 2Su): The investigation confirms that there was a battle at the checkpoint. The strange thing is that there was not a single corpse of attackers left, not even traces of blood. It seems that none of the attackers was injured. It's difficult to say something more specific, as it's extremely difficult to read traces on stone soil. The only thing I can say is that most likely the enemies wore heavy armor, because there were imprints on the ground. Either a person in extra heavy armor or a small walking machine could leave those traces, they are VERY deep. * Border mobilization (3I, 3St, 2H, 2Sp, 1V, 1HM, 2Su): Commander, another distant checkpoint stopped responding to our messages! We need to gather troops immediately and find out what happened there. Intelligence reports that some strange activity has also began in the Dominion army. Perhaps, we'll face them more than once. * Dominion counterattack (2I, 4St, 2H, 2sp, 2V, 1HM, 2Su): Great, one less problem to worry about! The survived Dominion soldier said that they were sent on a punitive expedition in response to our aggression. Allegedly, we destroyed a couple of their villages... Commander, we've lost contact and intelligence reports that sounds of shots are coming from the checkpoint! We have to hurry up and find out who is attacking our people! * Heartless enemy (4I, 2St, 3H, 1Sp, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): I can't even begin to understand what was that, Commander. These mechanisms... they are much smaller than walking machines and much faster. They attacked the first checkpoint! This explains why there were no traces of blood and enemy corpses! Our intelligence reports that they found someone's footprints. Apparently, there was a witness. We have to catch up with him - we need answers. * "Hostage" (2I, 5St, 1H, 2Sp, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): At least one of them is still moving. Maybe our scientists will be able to tell who created these machines. But I'm sure that the enemy won't let us take a hostage easily. We'd better prepare for the battle. * Defense preparation (3I, 3St, 2H, 2Sp, 2V, 2HM, 1Su): Well, the robot is delivered to our laboratories, and now we have to organize a serious defense. I'm sure these creatures will be quite determined to take one of their own back, we should prepare for an attack. Scientists ask for at least 9 hours, because this is a complicated mechanism and it's not easy to figure it out. * Field laboratory (2I, 2St, 4H, 3Sp, 2V, 1HM, 1Su): Commander, things are moving very slowly! Scientists only managed to open the robot's body. They say this is delicate work and it was necessary not to damage any of the internal mechanisms. They need another 6 hours. We need to continue to hold the defenses! * Machine heart (3I, 4St, 2H, 2Sp, 1V, 1HM, 2Su): We're making some progress! We were able to determine which of the mechanisms is used for communication. Our specialist needs at least 3 more hours to assemble the locator and adjust it to the desired frequency of signal reception. * Deaf defense (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): Finally everything is ready, Commander! The locator is functioning and we can already from where the robots receive the signal. Apparently, the enemy understood it and ceased the fire. * Blood, snow and steel. (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): We've cleared the territory, so our scientists are not in danger anymore. The device is in our hands, the base is safe. I think it's time for us to pay a return visit! * Absolute zero (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): Damn, we should've known that they won't just leave us alone. These robots attack from unexpected sides. Metal creatures don't care about weather conditions and route complexicity. The steel doesn't know fatigue and they don't need to breathe. * Rigor (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): The enemy estimated the situation and the robots have changed tactics. Now instead of just attacking us from the march, they set up ambushes. We have to strengthen the front watch. * Steel avalanche (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): Unbelievable! They attacked us from the rocks! A lizard couldn't climb these steep slopes, but they fell on us like an avalanche of steel and gunpowder! * Shock wave (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): Great, robots are making roadblocks now! They're building barricades and installing heavy guns. It seems like if someone is using all methods of warfare. As if he's turning over the pages of manual and testing options... * Icy grasp (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM, 3Su): Locator indicates that we are no more than a kilometer away from the target. The number of these mechanisms is just terrifying, but we need to find out where they came from and why they're attacking. I think we have to prepare for the decisive battle. Moreover, intelligence reports about new robot, significantly different from the others, armed with an axe and a shield. * Steel giant (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM): Commander, the second strike group reports that the robots with an axe attacked them, slaughtered almost all of our fighters and destroyed the "Hammer" walking machine in a couple of minutes. We need to intervene right now, otherwise our people will be wiped out. * No options (4I, 2St, 4H, 1V, 1HM): Commander, our forces were able to unite! Robot with an axe remains unseen. Most likely, it turned the tide of a battle at this sector and retreated back to previous position. Anyway, we have only one option - attack! * "Savior" (4I, 2St, 4H, 2V, 2HM): It seems like... Yes, locator certainly points at this robot. Even though we've turned his carcass into a scrap it still functions and is trying to raise his weapon again. Its loudspeaker transmits: "Fools, how dare you ruin my experiment?! I can't evaluate effectiveness of my troops without proper amount of battles! How will I be able to face Mad Machines? How will I save humanity? Idiots! Nevermind, I have infinity of time and my next army will grant me accurate date!" The enemies you face are as follows: * LK-48 (infantry): Relatively standard infantry, although with only four per squad. * FD-42 (stormtroopers): Relatively standard stormtroopers. * HK-17 (heavy infantry): These units have a long-range howitzer which can do splash damage, making them dangerous against groups of your units. * KD-34 (special): The are robotic wolves which carry guns on their back, allowing them to fire from medium range with a good rate of fire. In later levels the enemy will also drop turrets and in the last three levels they can drop Modernized Turrets as well. Heroic mode Heroic mode is an even greater challenge. In heroic mode, you must beat the levels one by one, with each victory unlocking the next level. You have a total of 1 hour 30 minutes (starting from when you start the first battle) to complete the heroic mode. Each heroic mode battle awards you central ionite processors, which you can use to buy powerful rewards in the shop. If you run out of time, or fail a total of 3 times, then your attempt ends and you must wait 16 hours for another try. If you succeed, you receive a bonus of 50 processors per attempt you have remaining. You can also recover failed attempts with Gold, at the cost of 50 per attempt. The heroic battles are significantly different from standard battles. You cannot take any regular units into battle; instead, your lineup consists of 5 heroes and 11 support units. These support units also cannot be anything that generates new troops, such as landings. The heroes do not all start on the battlefield, but instead appear in a special area in the top right of your screen where you can select and deploy them at will. The support units that you bring are used as normal. All heroic mode missions have a recommended level of 15+. The fuel cost starts at 250 per mission and increases by 25 for each. In general, you will need at least 2-3 very strong heroes in order to even have a chance with these missions, as they are very difficult. The enemy troops are different from the regular missions, and are extremely powerful: * Klausbot model Infantryman v.2 (five melee units) * Klausbot model Stormtrooper v.2 (three melee units with frost aura skill) * Klausbot model Vanguard v.2 (one melee unit with shield) In the table below, when a range of enemy levels is listed, the infantry will usually have the higher level and the stormtroopers and vanguard the lower level. In addition, the enemy will use supports including Minefield, carbonite bomb, Ionite Carbonite Bomb, and Unstable Carbonite Bomb. On and after map 9, the enemy will start to use Armageddon as well. A full heroic run (without any defeats) will cost you 9025 fuel and will net you 100 central ionite processors (for clearing all maps) as well as another 50 processors for each unused try, for a total of 250 processors. The descriptions of the maps are as follows. The fuel cost and processor reward for each level is listed in parentheses. * Distant line HM (250 fuel/1 processor): Six months ago, Captain Walker established a defence treaty of mutual assistance with the northern tribes against Crimson Dominion and raiders. In a short period of time, joint efforts in the region brought order backed up until recently by northerners. Over the past month, the Resistance lost two convoys with ionite. Commander Grant belives it's time to meet with the allies and find out who is behind these attacks... * Alarming news HM (275 fuel/1 processor): Right behind Eden Bay, where permafrost reigns, Resistance troops were about to meet with the local tribes. To check the path for safety, Captain Walker sent several groups of rangers for reconnaissance. A few hours later, we received a one-word message from them: "bots", and communication line went dead. But they were lucky to activate an alarm with a rescue beacon indicating their location. * Border mobilization HM (300 fuel/2 processors): Figuring that "bots" means "robots", the captain decided to advance at an accelerated pace to the beacon signal. In conditions of extremely low temperature, beacon spent its charge much faster than usual and therefore it was necessary to get there before the power will be down. But as soon as the Imperials advanced in the indicated direction, robots appeared on the horizon. * Dominion counterattack HM (325 fuel/2 processors): Scouts were right! These are not ordinary robots - these are bots! A year ago, on the northeastern outskirts of the Western sector, the Resistance forces destroyed Klausbot - a robot created by a crazy scientist who almost single-handedly killed the 2nd shock army. Those mechanisms that just showed up at Eden Bay, although much weaker, are clearly created on the basis of Klausbot. And if so, then the scientist kept his promise and returned, creating himself a new army. * Heartless enemy HM (350 fuel/3 processors): The beacon signal went down just at the moment when the Resistance troops reached the battlefield between the bots and the rangers. As soon as the Resistance fighters approached the bodies of their fellow soldiers, bots began to rise from all sides from under the snow. It seems that they clearly knew about the rescue beacon - or maybe... they turned it on themselves * "Hostage" HM (375 fuel/3 processors): Breaking out of the ambush, the Imperials rushed further north - they needed to cross the Eden Bay as soon as possible and meet with the local tribes. A few kilometers away from the Dun Heim Rocks soldiers were expecting to meet the observation posts of the Uruzgal clan - they were the first ones to see Walker when he arrived to sign the peace treaty six months ago. But in order to get there, Imperials need to defeat the bots first and these bots didn't intend to let them cross to the other side of the bay. * Defense preparation HM (400 fuel/4 processors): The observation posts of the Uruzgal clan are destroyed, and the snow skirmishers who served here are killed! Bots are following Imperials closely behind. The only way out in this situation is to take up the defense and repulse the mechanisms, and then go further into the Dun Heim Rocks in search of local tribes. * Field laboratory HM (425 fuel/4 processors): The last bot is destroyed, but there is no time to take a breath and relax. Very soon, new mechanisms will appear. After leaving what remained of the observation posts of the Uruzgal clan, the Imperials headed inland to the Dun Heim Rocks. The last time Walker was here, he followed the guide - but now the captain was on his own. From a long transition and exhausting battles, he got confused and decided to halt, which led to another attack by bots, which, unlike people, did not know fatigue. * Machine heart HM (450 fuel/5 processors): When the battle was in full swing, members of the local tribes of Parturaz and Tureyvaz arrived for help just in time, guided here by the sounds of the battle. Representatives of the clans said that bots began their regular attacks on local tribes a month ago, killed those who resisted and captured those who weren't armed or couldn't fight. Scouts from the tribes were managed to find out what they came from the Irsguard mines direction. When asked whether the convoys with ionite were also intercepted by bots, the representatives didn't know anything. * Deaf defense HM (475 fuel/5 processors): While negotiations were ongoing, the bots attacked again. Surrounded by northerners and imperials, mechanisms weren't afraid to come down from the mountains and show their "faces". * Blood, snow, and steel. HM (500 fuel/6 processors): When the battle was over, Captain Walker ordered a halt. And then, after teaming up with the warriors of the Parturaz and Tureyvaz clans, the imperials set off towards the Irsguard mines. Apparently, Klaus gave his toys an order - to kill every last one of the people. How else can one explain the fact that more and more bots attacked with every step of their way? * Absolute zero HM (525 fuel/6 processors): The Dun Heim Rocks are left behind. The combined forces of the northerners and the Resistance reached the road from the Protectorate Valley to Zone X-69. It seems that this is the road that Magnus uses to deliver convoys with ionite to Osterberg. Walker's attention was drawn to the fact that there were completely fresh car tracks along another road in the direction of Irsguard mines. A moment later, new bots appeared from there. * Rigor HM (550 fuel/7 processors): Having dealt with the bots, the combined forces under the command of Walker soon reached the industrial factory. Near the entrance they saw the New Order truck and captive members of local tribes that were unloading it, Walker noticed that they were unloading boxes with ionite and spare parts. Captives were guarded by other northerners - from the Yeralguz clan. The territory of the factory was patrolled by bots. Without waiting for them to be noticed, Walker ordered to attack. * Steel avalanche HM (575 fuel/7 processors): People from Yeralguz clan are defending alongside the bots! What does it mean - the whole clan is cooperating with Klaus or only some of its representatives? * Shock wave HM (600 fuel/8 processors): The factory is seized, and the prisoners are released! Those who are able to hold weapons in their hands have joined the combined army and are eager for revenge! According to former prisoners, this workshop is only part of the large Ardheim factory complex No. 34. Well, then we'll take control of it all! * Icy grasp HM (625 fuel/8 processors): The rest of the captives are kept not far from the assembly workshops No. 2 and No. 3, which are guarded by "Stormtrooper" type bots -- these are elite machines with high mobility and incredible combat power. Defeating them will not be easy - but we need to do this and free the northerners! * Steel giant HM (650 fuel/9 processors): Prisoners released and joined the united army! Klaus throws his best developments into battle - "Vanguard" is a modified and improved version of Klausbot! These models are standing in the way of the main building. In order not to repeat the fate of the 2nd shock army, one must proceed with caution. * No options HM (675 fuel/9 processors): Klaus called for reinforcements! Fighters of the Yeralguz clan came to his aid. They attacked the combined forces from the rear! It seems that the entire clan of the northerners went over to the side of the mad scientist voluntarily! And if so, we won't go easy on the traitors who violated the cooperation agreement! * "Savior" HM (700 fuel/10 processors): The main building is surrounded! Klaus, if he is there, has nowhere to go. It is time to take control of the entire factory complex and destroy the bots of the mad scientist in order to put an end to his equally crazy plans! Christmas tree During the Christmas event, your base features a Christmas tree. Decorating the tree will increase its level; as its level increase, you get more daily and one-time rewards. To decorate your tree, you need decorations. The decorations drop from Christmas boxes as follows: * Children's toy box: 1 level I decoration * Box with christmas ornaments I: 3 level I decorations * Box with christmas ornaments II: 3 level I or II decorations * Box with christmas ornaments III: 3 level II or III decorations * Box with christmas ornaments IV: 3 level III or IV decorations Note that you will always get one decoration of level equal to the box (e.g., a level III box will always have at least one level III decoration), but the rest can be lower level. You can also exchange decorations to get higher-level decorations; five of any decoration (they don't have to be the same) of one level can be traded for one random decoration of the next level up. Stars, however, can only be upgraded along with other stars for higher-level stars. The decorations come in four different classes, each of which occupies a different spot on your tree: * Garlands (4 spots, ends of 3rd and 5th rows): "Machine Gun Belt" garland, "Light of the Empire" garland, Ionite garland, "Mutagen" garland, "Scientific Progress" garland * Presents (4 spots, center three of 5th row and bottom): Box with gifts, Chest with gifts, "First Aid Kit" christmas ornament, Artillery shell * Ornaments (7 spots, all the rest except for the top): Cross of Influence, "Tesla" bauble, "Turret" christmas ornament, "Gas Mask" christmas ornament, "Hammer" christmas ornament, "Lycanthrope" christmas ornament, "Guardian" christmas ornament, Carbonite "Souvenir" * Star (1 spot at the very top) In all cases each is followed by a Roman numeral indicating the level. The level of the tree is determined by the total value of all of the ornaments, where each level I ornament contributes 1 point, each level II ornament 2 points, etc. Thus, you could reach level 4 (30 points) with 14 level II ornaments and 2 level I ornaments, or any other combination adding up to 30. In order to get the highest level and unlock the special reward hero Esben Defender, you must have all 16 slots filled with level V ornaments. As the names suggest, you can claim the daily rewards every day during the Christmas event, while the one-time awards you can claim only once. Shop The items available in the shop are as follows. As is the case for many events, the more powerful items must first be unlocked by paying a certain number of power cells before they can be bought. Mysterious gifts During the event, you can use the event shop to send mysterious gifts to your friends (the "?" tab at the top left of the shop window). These gifts are not free -- they cost Kreds to purchase -- but can contain very useful items: * Elite equipment: 19 Kreds * Legendary equipment: 49 Kreds * Skins: 149 Kreds (random skin for base troops, not including special event skins) * Heroes: 199 Kreds (random non-legendary Hero) Category:Events